From One World To Another
by hannah.kaho
Summary: Claire Butler or well Black as it was her original name before being adopted just wanted to go to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, but ended up somewhere she wouldn't have thought. She is now instead of 19 back as an 11 year old and has to live through Harry Potter's life and make choices of who to save and what has to happen. Eventually this will be a Harry x OC story.


**Hello, so from what I could find was that there aren't many of the whole fan gets into HP world at all, except my favoiret which is the Heir of Merlin, that one is great. So i thought and have had this idea in my head while writing my Doctor Who story in here for a bit and decided why not. So here it is, though the main time I will update this is if a lot of people like it, and during my spring break which is maybe 3 weeks away I think. So anyway enjoy, also if note I do not own Harry Potter this is my disclaimer and I won't post it on every chapter. There are YouTubers in this story as well, but if you don't know them then that's fine, but I might have some YouTube references in the story as well. Claire Butler 'Black' is my character and doesn't exists for the sake of YouTube though. Anyway Enjoy!**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Charles you promised we would go to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter now, not in ten minutes!" I whine as we were in Springfield attraction for Orlando Florida's Universal Studios.

"Yea in a second just one more stop to Mo's" Charles says and I reluctantly follow him.

"But…but Harry needs me" I complain as he drags me into Mo's for the third time in the past hour.

"Alright, alright, we can go to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter" Charles says and pulls out his camera and I jump around happily.

"Finally, Allie your boyfriend has been stalling, let's go now!" I yell happily grabbing Allie, Charles' girlfriend by the arm and pulling her with me.

"Slow down little Ladybug!" I hear Charles say but I ignore him.

"Can't call me that, only my dad can call me that, and he's back at the hotel as he didn't want to come with us." I say as Charles films me dragging Allie toward what I assumed was Harry Potter World.

"Alright, but if you want to go to Harry Potter World you are going the wrong way" Charles points out and I stop dead in the way I was going before going the way Charles was headed.

"I knew that" I mumble.

So before we get anywhere else I'm Claire, I am now officially 19 years old as of yesterday, and am currently hanging out with my I would call him my uncle Charles as he is one of my dad's closest friends from YouTube. And by YouTube I mean the internet site where you watch videos, my dad is ShayCarl and I am a part of the ShayTards, my name is Ladybugtard as my hair is bright red. Of course my dad isn't my real dad but his is the only dad I've ever had since I was adopted by both him and Collet when I was 13 which was about six years ago. The only thing I really remember from when I was at the orphanage was that my last name was Black, but other than that I have no idea who my parents are.

I got into Harry Potter from a younger age, and loved it, and since my family was flying in for Playlist Live, and Charles offered to take me to Universal Studios as it has Harry Potter World in it and the one that I have been to when we lived in California didn't have The Wizarding World of Harry Potter.

"Come on Allie, we have to make it and get on the ride and get butterbeer and get me a wand and other things that are really cool" I say rushing and also grabbing Charles by the arm dragging them both toward the way to Harry Potter World

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Here take the camera so that I can see your reaction to Harry Potter World" Charles says as he hands me the camera and I happily take it.

"Well hello CTFxC! As some of you know I am Ladybugtard and if you don't you can call me Claire, so this is exciting! I've never been to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter and for those of you who know me from the ShayTards know I absolutely love Harry Potter, one of my favorite fandoms aside from Doctor Who" I say talking to the camera and notice the wall that would lead me to the Wizarding World. "Well this is it ready….set…go" I yell happily running straight for the wall only to trip just as I make it and fall on my face for everything to turn black.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**3**__**rd**__** Person**_

"Charles, let's go, we don't need her to get lost" Allie says as both her and Charles make their way into the Wizarding world only to find the camera that Claire was holding on the floor and Claire nowhere to be found.

"Maybe she just went to look in a shop?" Allie suggests but Charles just stops and shakes his head.

"She wouldn't just leave the camera laying on the ground in a public place, she isn't Danny losing a camera" Charles says and flips the camera only to see that it was still recording and frowns. "And she left the camera rolling let's see what happened." he says stopping the recording and replaying it only to see a flash at the end of the footage before they came and looks at Allie in a panic.

"What are we going to tell Shay, that his daughter disappeared in a bright white light? He won't believe us." Charles says starting to panic but Allie tries and calms him down.

"She has her phone right?" she asks Charles and he nods, "then why don't we call her?" she suggests and he smiles.

"Yea, she probably just caught a light flare she's fine, my little Ladybugtard is fine" Charles says trying to sound positive but clearly not believing that she was fine and that something could have happened.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**1**__**st**__** Person**_

The next thing I knew when I woke up was people talking around me that sounded really familiar.

"Albus, are you sure she is alight, she just appeared and was in a lone hallway, especially since she is young and I have never seen her before and she keeps changing her hair color, plus it is summer so how could she have gotten here?" I hear an very familiar voice ask and changing my hair color and looks, then let's stick with one look, umm I've got it Amy Pond!

"I don't know Minerva, I don't know." I hear another voice and just decide to let them know I am awake by groaning.

"My head feels like Gavin threw his football at me" I groan trying to sit up only to be pushed back down.

"Don't get up, you were laying on the ground with a bump on your head, now drink this and it should get rid of the pain" I hear a calmer voice say before something is pushed and I had to swallow something that tasted worse than cough syrup making me cough and sputter.

"What the firetruck was that!? It's terrible" I complain before opening my eyes to see Maggie Smith, Michael Gambon and Gemma Jones standing before me making me go slack jaw. "But…but you're…you're, how? What…What…What!?" I say looking between all three of them then noticing my voice was high pitched and covering my mouth before Michael sees my distress and tries to talk.

"I am sorry Miss…." he says and I just state my name that I use when around people I don't know.

"Claire Black Sir" I say and his eyes seem a bit shocked but covers it up very quickly.

"Right Miss. Black, I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, this is Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey. The question I have is how you got here, because it's almost as if you appeared here from somewhere else" he says with a twinkle in his eye and my eyes go wide.

"Wait you're Albus Dumbledore and she is…no way there is no way I am here, it's not physically possible, unless it were a crack in the time of reality" I say trying to think of something the Doctor would say because right now I would have no idea.

"If you could explain" Maggie…I mean Professor McGonagall says to me and I sigh.

"I'm from another universe I would assume and I am guessing I fell through some kind of crack as that's how it would work with the Doctor but yeah, I have no idea how I go there I was going to go to an amusement park and going to another park of it when I wound up here, other than that I have no idea" I say not wanting them to know I knew exactly who they were and what was going to happen. "If it's not too much to ask, um what year is it?" I ask.

"It is July 29th of the year 1991" Dumbledore says and I blink realizing that it was just a few days before Harry would go to Diagon Alley for the first time. "And I believe this is for you Miss. Black, and I welcome you to the Wizarding World" Dumbledore says handing me a letter. "It was very surprising as this letter appeared on my desk early this morning just as you were found, very interesting indeed, isn't it" he says stroking his beard and I shrug.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Professor Dumbledore" I say trying to give him an innocent look.

"Then it is settled, I have our groundskeeper going to pick up someone to show around Diagon Alley on the 31st and you will accompany them, I shall go alert him of the arrangements" he says and goes to leave but not before turning around to face me. "Oh and Miss. Black?" he says and I look at him.

"Some things cannot be changed but other things are able to be changed, I believe what the Doctor says is that time is not straight" he says with a twinkle in his eye and my mouth goes wide at what he was suggesting and I mouthed 'wibbly wobbly timey wimey' blinking rapidly.


End file.
